herofandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore and Amos
Theodore Ogelvie and Amos Tucker are the tetartagonists of Disneys' 1975 live-action comedy film The Apple Dumpling Gang, and the main protagonists of its 1979 sequel The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again. Theodore was portrayed by the late Don Knotts and Amos was portrayed by the late Tim Conway. History ''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' They were once associated with Frank Stillwell's gang, but Amos accidentally shot Stillwell in his left leg and were kicked out as a result. Ever since, they called themselves the "Halve Knives" and tried to act like real bandits towards Russell Donavan throughout the course of the film, only for them to fail miserably. One day, they come across the Bradley children, who are looking for a mine and they direct them to the mine, where they find a gold nugget. After finding the gold nugget, the pair steal a ladder and try to steal it from the bank, but their efforts fail and Sheriff McCoy sentences them to be hung if they return. However, the children return and convince them to rob the bank in order for them to stay with Donavan. They arrive at the bank, but find Stillwell and his gang already robbing it and holding the children hostage. Amos gets his feet stuck under the safe and they were instructed that the dynamite would blow up if it drops to the ground. Stillwell escapes with Celia and they eventually manage to free themselves and blow up the safe, while Donavan defeats Stillwell. The next morning, they quit their robbing business and decide to join Donavan's family. ''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' They return in the sequel as the main protagonists, where they are now law-abiding citizens. They arrive in the "boom town" of Junction City with their donkey named Clarise to deposit their money at the bank, but a pair of bandits named Wes and Frank rob the bank and flee. The town's pompous marshal, Woolly Bill Hitchcock, accuses them for the robbery and attempts to arrest them, but their guns accidentally set off and hit Hitchcock's hands, shocking the citizens. Since Clarise was carrying the money, they attempt to return the money to the bank in order to clear their names, but accidentally injure Hitchcock in the process. They are forced to flee the town as Hitchcock is determined to get revenge on them and they attempt to join the US Army. However, Hitchcock arrives after following Clarise and a lantern is knocked over, setting the fort on fire. The next morning, the pair are court martialed and sentenced to 30 years in a military prison. However, the jail turns out to be a cover for a robber baron named Big Mac, who recruits them for a train robbery. They try to extricate themselves from the situation by dressing up as bar-room dance girls, fooling Big Mac. They escape onto a train and use Indian blankets to disguise themselves as squaws before they realize that they're on the targeted train. However, Private Jeff Reed foils the robbers and gives them pardons. In the end, they receive an honorable discharge from Hitchcock after the real bank robbers were caught, thus clearing the name of the Apple Dumpling Gang. Trivia *Theodore and Amos are the only characters to reappear in the sequel. Navigation Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honest Category:Partners in Training Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Incompetent